Bleu (Breath of Fire II)
Bleu or 'Deis '''in the Japanese version is a playable character within ''Breath of Fire II. Biography Bleu is one of the Endless, immortal beings from another dimension. She peviously assisted the original Ryu and his party stopping the plans of her sister, the goddess Myria. When Myria resurfaces in ''Breath of Fire'', she decides to fight alongside the party. At one point in the game, she claims to be over 10,000 years old, and she hibernates in Wisdon Temple for hundreds of years at a time. Prior to the game's events, she leaves her temple in order to pose as a student at HomeTown's Magic School. Role in Breath of Fire II Bleu is the game's hidden playable character, and recruiting her to the party is entirely optional. To have her join your party you must first go to Wisdon south east in the desert region which is accessible by either by whale, the Great Bird, or Township. Once in Wisdon, talk to the Wisps who will speak about Bleu. After leaving Wisdon, Bleu will appear in disguise as one of the students in the lefthand classoom on the second floor of the Magic School. After speaking her, she decides that she's grown bored of the school and will join the party. Appearance Bleu's has the appearance of a blue haired woman with the body of a snake from the waist down, roughly resembling the Naga of Hindu and Buddhist tradition. Throughout the game, several characters comment on her physical beauty and are aware of her reputation as a powerful magician. Personality Despite her age and reputation as a peerless sorceress, Bleu demonstrates a capricious, and at times self-centered, attitude. When the party visits Wisdon, her bedroom is in disarray and her household spirit laments her irresponsible nature. She makes several attempt to flirt with Ryu. Abilities In battle Bleu joins the party at Level 35 and starts with 199 HP and 182 AP. While the other party members stat growth significantly slows down after reaching Level 60, hers continue to grow at an accelerated rate until Level 99. Consequently, she has the highest natural stats in every area except for Guts. She is a very skilled magic user and focuses on offense-based spells. Her combat special battle skill "Shed" allows her to completely recover her HP, with the consequence of acquiring the Def-Down condition until the end of the battle. In the field Alongside Bow and Katt, Bleu is one of three characters who can hunt in the game. Her hunting ability is a lightning based spell which immediately kills all of the animals on th screen, with the unfortunately side effect of turning them to charcoal. In the story Bleu demonstrates the ability to magically transform herself into human form, posing as a nondescript young woman at the Magic School. Spell list Etymology The character's English name is French for the color "blue." Her Japanese name is Deis, which is also her name in the English translations of ''Breath of Fire III'' and IV. Gallery File:BoFII BleuGBAArtwork.png|GBA Artwork Trivia * Her age, birthday, blood-type, height and weight are all unknown. Category:Breath of Fire II Endless Category:Breath of Fire II Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic School Students Category:Magicians Category:Playable Characters Category:Wisdon Residents